Guns Of Brixton
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: They'd been crushed, and bruised, but somehow they'd both survived. Sometimes together, sometimes not. ONESHOT


AN: Ok, so I was in the shower yesterday, and something on the radio made me think of soulmates and Rory and Jess and Guns Of Brixton. Now, I'd never heard the song before, but as soon as I was dressed I downloaded it and started writing this. The finnished product isn't quite what I was imagining, but there you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (If I did, Jess would have come back) or Guns Of Brixton.

**GUNS OF BRIXTON**

They had a song.

She and Dean had a song too, but it was something silly she'd picked during the post-coital euphoria.

She and Logan didn't have a song. Two years together and nothing. No music.

Her only other serious relationship in the past six years since her relationship with Logan ended, was Nathan.

Nathan Grady. He was a staff photograopher for the Barak Obama presidential campaign.

Rory fought hard against it at first, she didn't want to be involved with someone she worked with. Especially not after all that had happened with Logan.

But as it turned out, resistance was futile.

Then when he wanted to marry her she still wasn't ready.

She had confessed to her mother one night during a tearful phone call that she didn't think she'd ever be ready, and that there might be something wrong with her.

Because even Lorelai had managed to make it down the aisle a second time.

She and Luke had gotten married in a small, intimate, family-only ceremony three years after Rory left on the bus.

They took it slow that time, took their time re-aquinting themselves and then made the decision together to make it legal.

No pressure, simple.

But that left Rory wondering. Did she have some sort of defect? Wasn't she supposed to want that?

It occured to her after she lay alone in her and Nathan's bed, that she did indeed want it.

And there was one person that she had always considered The One.

If she had to define it to that word that all the romantics insisited on, then, ok.

Soulmate.

Rory detested the word 'soulmate'. But there was no way she could fully deny it.

Jess Mariano was Rory Gilmore's soulmate.

God.

She was screwed.

It had been a year since the last time they saw each other. At the christening of Luke and Lorelai's son William Richard Danes. And things had been... Well, awkward would be an understatement. Especially considering the way they left things at Truncheon.

At the wedding they hadn't spent too much time together and then he was gone again.

Rory really couldn't blame him for running that time. Nathan was glued to her side and she could tell that all Jess saw when he looked at the man in Rory's life was 'the blonde dick at Yale'

But things with Nathan had never really been... They didn't have a song.

In all of her other relationships, things had developed over time. But with Jess, there was an instant connection.

Right from the beggining there had been something there. Even Dean saw it.

Now all she could think of was The Clash song, Guns of Brixton.

It played on repeat in her head, 24/7. Even though she hadn't actually listened to it in months.

But it just made her think. If her and Jess' song wouldn't leave her with any peace, then maybe that was supposed to mean something.

They'd been crushed, and bruised, but somehow they'd both survived. Sometimes together, sometimes not.

Rory climbed out of bed and searched for the cd that she could hear at all times.

As the music filled her apartment she lay back down and listened. It wasn't the most romantic of songs. It was... Something else entirely. But that didn't matter, because it was theirs.

He had written the lyrics out instead of an essay the night she helped him with his homework. And then he crashed her car.

But that wasn't important anymore.

"I still love him." she announced to her books. "I never stopped." reaching for the phone, she intended to call home and ask for his address.

But it was two-thirty in the morning.

"I'll call tomorrow. Then we can start over." she decided, letting the song play a second time before switching it off.

Rory was ready. She wasn't going to force Jess to do anything he didn't want to, but she had to tell him that she was ready now.

It would all be up to him now.

**FIN**

AN2: I wanted something really good, but I don't think that's quite it. Anyway, I'd love to know what anyone thought. Thanks.


End file.
